


The Morning After

by Nikho_Writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff but smutty, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikho_Writes/pseuds/Nikho_Writes
Summary: After a date night; Barry, Caitlin (+Frost) and Kara celebrate the occasion in more sensual way. What happens the following morning?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Killer Frost, Kara Danvers/Caitlin Snow, SuperSnowAllen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:   
> All characters belong to DC Comics, CWTV and whoever they are reserved to.   
> There will obviously be many deviations from canon both comics and TV show.   
> I don't reside or from US and English isn't my 1st language. All the description in this story are my knowledge from TV shows or movies or fanfics as such, so bear with me. If they are not accurate just roll on with it.   
> At any point of time send me a message for any queries. And do not hate this story if you don't like it then just don't read it. If any negative remarks keep it polite.   
> I believe what I write isn’t offensive if not all but many, if it is, I’m sorry.   
> If the idea or story seems to be repeated, there is a chance for that because I’ve read many fanfics and I might have mixed them up. If that’s the case I give credit to whomever it belongs. 
> 
> This is a triad. I usually ship poly for Barry and Oliver and this is one such for Barry. SuperSnowAllen or SnowKaRry. 
> 
> I don’t care if you hate this, such comments would be deleted.

** Morning, Loft, Central City. **

Barry woke up to find himself spooning Kara who was cuddling  _ now _ __ Caitlin. They had an amazing night after celebrating their one-year anniversary. Frost and him had double teamed on Kara, almost into oblivion with pleasure. Their bodies were now covered by sheets.

He kissed both their temples and put on his boxers. He looked around to see some water from Frost's ice and two burn  marks on the wall which was caused by Kara's eyes. Barry had to use his speed to use his speed to escape that. The floor was covered with different part of the lingerie the girls had bought as a surprise, torn and unusable again.

He went to his home office locker to get somethings before moving to the kitchen. He switched on the coffee machine as he started making breakfast. He prepared pancakes, bacon, toast, eggs, knowing that after last night they needed all the energy. He then set the breakfast along with coffees on rolling tray; with the amount of food Barry and Kara ate Caitlin decided that would be a better option. On top of each of their pancakes stack , he had a written note.

As he returned to bedroom pushing the tray almost an hour later, Kara was spooning Caitlin. He smiled at the sight before him and went to wake them up. Kara was first to wake, she happily smiled at him and gave him a peck. Caitlin just pressed herself into her pillow more. Laughing at her actions Barry started to tickle her. Her hair turned platinum momentarily before changing to chestnut brown, she woke up trying to swat Barry away. As Caitlin was calming down from the laughter, Kara squealed in delight finally catching the sight of food he had brought. Caitlin and Frost gave him each a peck and Kara gave another for the food. 

They both took the notes on top of their stack to what was written but gasped on the sight of rings, one on each stack. They turned to see Barry only clad in his boxers and sexy, on one knee looking hopeful and full of love. His eyes prompted them to read the note.

On the note was a simple  _ 'Marry Me?' _ with his go on calligraphy and an unsaid  _ 'and each other' _ . On the inside drawn neatly were their symbols (Lightning Bolt, Ice Crystal and Coat of arms of House of El). Both stared at Barry and one another clearly in shock. Caitlin's eyes turned white while her hair was still chestnut brown. Barry put that on his mind for later, he was still on one knee after all. 

Caitlin(+Frost) was first to come out of shock and launched themselves on Barry kissing him. The kiss was passionate as Caitlin's and heated like Frost's. After that they both (three) turned to see Kara  crying with a blinding smile. She then launched herself on him, pushing him down by the force. She straddled him giving an aggressive kiss unlike her.

They sat on the bed, girls on his either side after the girls share a kiss. The kiss relaying their answers, Barry took the ring he bought for Caitlin and Frost followed by Kara's . It was a twin gem model with a sapphire and a diamond combination for Frost and Caitlin respectively. Kara's was identical but a single ruby in the middle. The rings were custom made from the looks of it. On the inside of  Caitlin's was a lightning bolt encased by a shield, clearly representing House of El somewhat. Similarly, on Kara's was a lightning bolt passing through an ice crystal.

Both of them took a moment to feel the ring and its design in their hands. Caitlin + Frost gave a devilish grin towards Kara who returned it. They both(three) turned towards Barry with love and lust in their eyes. They slowly pushed Barry on the bed and started worshiping him. When Caitlin was about to remove his boxers, they heard a grumbling sound which clearly came from Kara who was smiling and a blushing mess. Barry and Caitlin laughed before kissing either cheeks of her and went to have their pile. Caitlin eyes warm brown now.

The mood for the whole day was festive and spent mostly in bedroom. As evening came both Caitlin and Kara went into bride mode. Barry was looking at them happily. Only when the discussion got to Frost's nerves did they stop. Barry laughing at her displeasure before giving a peck on her cheeks and rubbing her forearm to calm her down.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the same loft in canon but it belongs to SuperSnowAllen and not WestAllen. And everything is on the same floor. 
> 
> Want me to do their wedding? 
> 
> Comment what you think about this. Pro-WA or trashing this or any other ship would be deleted. 
> 
> This was supposed to be a 100-word snippet but became a full-on chapter/story.


End file.
